Selective calling party pays via a secure service feature is a process for providing communications to a recipient when a user's communication service is under suspension. Often individuals attempt to establish communications, for example, a cellular telephone call, with another, but the individuals cannot complete the cellular telephone because the recipient's cellular telephone service is temporarily disconnected (suspension) or permanently disconnected. For example, a parent may desire to call a child away at college by calling their cellular telephone; however, the parent cannot complete the telephone call because child's cellular service is disconnected for failure of payment. Even though cellular service for the child is disconnected, the parent may still desire to contact the child and must resort to an alternative method of communications, which could create a significant delay because the parent cannot communicate with the child using the cellular that is often in close proximity to the child.